


i'm definitely drifting without you

by starandcompass



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (more like teasing), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bullying, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Oh god, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teabagging, Top!Harry, What Have I Done, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandcompass/pseuds/starandcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is made to feel insecure about his size by some of the members of the band; Harry shows him just how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm definitely drifting without you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad at the way I've portrayed the other members of the band and I'm sure they'd never do this!!  
> Also we know Louis isn't *ahem* lacking in size in the downstairs department but it was inspired by a prompt so...  
> Disclaimer: I do not know One Direction and this never happened :'( etc
> 
> Ps. Please, please feedback and feel free to critique/correct me as this is my first ever fic! Also ecCUSE me for the awful ending ohmygod

“Niall!  Give me that!” Louis protests, tiptoeing and reaching up Niall’s outstretched arm for his phone, the too loud laughter of Liam and Zayn echoing around the small lounge area at the back of the tour bus.

 

“Aw come on guys, give him a break,” Harry starts as he walks in and flops down on the sofa, reaching over to pick up his can of drink from the small table in the centre of the room.

 

Niall sighs, chucking Louis’ phone down on the sofa next to Harry, where it bounces once before Harry picks it up and hands it to his boyfriend.  They haven’t been _officially_ together for too long (despite being undeniably attracted to each other since X Factor and basically inseparable since the first time they met) but Harry felt a constant overwhelming rush to defend his beautiful Louis, even if he knew the other boys were just teasing for fun.   

 

“Don’t be such a spoil sport Harry.  It was just a bit of fun, right lads?” Niall questions, looking over at Zayn and Liam, sprawled out on the opposite side of the long length of rounded sofa. 

 

 “Yeah, don’t worry Lou.”

 

 “It’s just ‘cos he’s so tiny!” adds Zayn, smirking around the rim of his beer bottle.

 

 Louis groans and sits down next to Harry, the other side of him to the other boys.  He tucks his legs up and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, and aimlessly scrolls through his twitter feed for something to occupy him.  He can normally take a joke, he really can!  In fact Louis is normally the one to jump at the chance at some harmless banter.  But the guys know he’s insecure about the appearance of his body, they know this from past experience of taking it too far.  Niall bends over and shakes Louis’ bent knees, snorting out, “Just look at those lil’ legs!” before moving over to the other side of the room to pick up his drink.

 

“Shuttup…” Louis turns his head and mumbles into the soft white fabric of Harry’s t-shirt.  Harry raises his arm and pulls Louis closer into his side, squeezing his shoulder as he leans down and whispers into Louis feathery hair, “Your legs are lovely Louis, so cute.”

 

But the others ignore the fact that Louis is obviously embarrassed at this and carry on with their sharp remarks, seeming oblivious to the fact that they are actually pretty hurtful.

 

“It is quite funny how you’re the oldest of us yet still the shortest,” Liam adds to the conversation.  Louis can feel his cheeks start to heat up.

 

“Yeah and your feet are so small Louis!” Zayn laughs, “I wonder what else is small…”

 

Niall loses it at that, spurting out half of is mouthful of drink and throwing his head back, cackling.  “We’ve seen it lads! Don’t you remember, that time in the pool at the bungalow?  Literally this small!”  He stretches out his arm triumphantly and holds his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart, Liam sniggering as he does so and Zayn positively in hysterics, lifting his feet up off the floor and holding himself as he laughs.

 

Louis grips Harry’s shirt where it’s rested on his abdomen and feels the tears prick at his eyes, threatening to fall, because he knows it’s true, and he hates it, hates himself so much for it.  He decides to leave before he humiliates himself more than he is already and rushes up, hurriedly trying to cover his face as he leaves the room and manages to choke out a rather high pitched “Just STOP already!” before he’s up the stairs towards the bunks.

 

“Aw baby Lou!” Liam calls behind him, which is the last straw for Harry who’s already so angry right now he could burst.

 

“Shut the FUCK up!” he explodes, leaping up and clenching his fists so he doesn’t punch the nearest of his band mates.  “You should hear yourselves!  You know Louis doesn’t like it and all of you are acting like insensitive wankers right now.  You made him _cry_ for God’s sake!”

 

Niall pitifully tries to come to their defence with, “Hey man, it’s not our fault if Louis is precious about his tiny -”

 

“Stop!” Harry growls, and is up the stairs after Louis in only a few long strides.  He finds him curled up on Harry’s bunk, snuffling and grasping one of the younger boy’s hooded jumpers to his chest, which just about makes Harry feel like he’s been punched in the chest –  God he loves Louis so much and knows he would do anything to protect his fragile boy right now.  Harry climbs the ladder making sure to pull the curtain across behind him, effectively creating a cocoon of safety around Louis and himself, and slides down so his body is flush against Louis’ back.  He gently slides his large hand over Louis curved waist and onto his tummy, tightening his arm and whispering into Louis’ neck, “Shh love, I’m here. Don’t listen to them; they are just being twats right now.”

Pause.

“It’s probably the beer to be honest.”

Pause.

“Lou? Talk to me, please?”

 

A hiccupping sob later and Louis has turned himself to bury his face in Harry’s chest, soaking the front of his shirt with his tears, but Harry doesn’t mind.  Not one bit.   

 

“I j-just don’t underst-stand why they say those th-things Harry!  They know I d-don’t like it so why?” Louis manages to get out through the heaving sobs he is trying to contain.  “And they kn-know I’m embarrassed about … _th-that_ part of me.”

 

Harry just rubs Louis’ quaking back and leans down to press small kisses to his hot, tearstained cheek, his lips picking up the salty wetness there.  Louis looks up at him, his breath catching on his wobbling lip which makes Harry lean down and kiss him softly there too, pulling away before he knows he won’t be able to.  “I don’t know why they would be like that.  They don’t realise when they are taking things too far I guess.  You do Louis, because you can see what people are really feeling; you can read people really well I think, and know when to stop.  Probably why you’re so good at taking care of all of us.  Everyone relies on you, y’know,” Harry softens his voice a little more, “especially me.”  

 

“But I don’t want to be that person all the time Harry,” Louis mumbles, his breaths starting to come more evenly now.  “I get tired of being strong and fun and laughy.”

Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself smiling at Louis’ incorrect grammar because now is not the time, and instead finds the other boys fingers to squeeze and says, “Well do you want me to have a word with them tomorrow?”  

 

“No! Please no Harry! I just want to forget about tonight, can we just forget about it?” pleads Louis.

 

Harry sighs and agrees hesitantly, “Ok.  But please don’t let them push you around Louis; tell me if they say anything horrible again. Promise?”

 

“Yes Harry, fine,” Louis sniffs, “can I sleep now please? Here.”  He pats the bed cover beside his hip for emphasis.

 

“Of course babe.” Harry helps Louis out of his t-shirt and sweat pants, chucking them to the bottom of the bunk before stripping to his own boxers and slipping under the duvet next to Louis.

 

Harry holds out his arm for Louis to lean his head on and pulls him further into his chest, while Louis snuggles impossibly closer by flinging his left leg over Harry’s, as much of them touching as possible.

 

“Night Louis, sleep well.”

 

Louis softly nuzzles Harry’s collar bone, “Goodnight Harry,” closing his eyes and trying his best to forget about the evening’s drama.

 

…

 

The whole of the next week Louis isn’t his normal bright, loud self.  He gives a good show for the concerts; all the boys know they can’t let their feelings get in the way of their job and they can’t let the fans down, so he just puts on a brave face each night, jumping around and making jokes as always.  Interviews are a bit different, but he tries his best to join in and not let his insecurities get in the way, he really does.  All the boys notice, Liam asking him softly backstage before one night’s performance if he’s feeling alright.  The others have been more hesitant around him though, which Louis suspects is probably down to Harry telling them to give him some space or something.  (He had, just with a few more expletives than he’d like to admit.)

 

“You’re not getting ill are you? ‘Cos you know we can tell management and get you a doctor or something?”

 

“Nah, just tired I think, don’t worry about me, honestly,” Louis replies with a forced smile on his lips, and before Liam can question it they’re being ushered up the steps and are getting ready to face the blinding spotlights and sea of screaming fans. 

 

But after all this, after Louis is away from the crowds and the cameras, the annoying interviewers and fans who just won’t let him _be_ (and he feel bad for thinking this but sometimes he REALLY wishes everyone would go away) _,_ the tears fall, his eyes screwed up and the heels of his small palms pressed tightly to them in an attempt to stop being such a fucking baby.  Crouched on the cramped floor of the tour bus’ tiny bathroom or knees curled up to his chest in his bunk after excusing himself and heading to bed early, Louis lets the niggling feelings of self doubt perforate his thoughts.

 

He can hear the boy’s mocking laughs still,

 

_“Hahaha!” “…just ‘cos he’s so tiny!” “Look at him!” “We’ve seen it lads! Don’t you remember…”_

 

and he knows Harry can’t want him, can’t possibly be actually _attracted_ to him.  Can’t really fancy him.  He must be doing it out of pity, because Louis is short, and has a tummy, and _fat_ thighs, and more, so much more that isn’t nice.  Not nice like Harry’s long legs, his defined V-line, his perfect smile.

 

Which is why he won’t let Harry in, and this makes Harry feel like crap.

 

Because he wants to be with Louis all the time, almost can’t physically bear not to be touching him in some way, can feel his hands twitching to reach out to his boyfriend when he knows he can’t because there are too many people around, cameras trained on them.  Harry wasn’t lying when he said he relies on Louis, and although it takes him a couple of days he realises that he’s definitely drifting without Louis there to hold him up.

 

…

 

So when it’s the Friday evening and they finally have a night off in an actual hotel with an actual bathroom and actual beds with nice pillows and proper sheets, and Liam, Zayn and Niall have left with a couple of the band guys to find the nearest bar, Harry pads down the corridor and knocks on Louis’ door.  It opens tentatively, the pale yellow light from the bedside spilling out of the room, and Harry struggles to swallow at the sight of Louis looking so soft, dressed in pale grey joggers and his white bedtime t-shirt. He pushes his freshly washed fringe out of his eyes with a finger and looks blankly at Harry.

 

“Erm, will you let me in?”

 

Louis looks at his feet and clears his throat, “I’m, er, actually I’m a bit sleepy Haz, I was just going to go to bed and um - ”

 

“Louis! Please, I really want to talk to you; I’ve hardly seen you all week! Just let me in, come on,” Harry reaches up to brace a long arm against the door frame, “please?”

 

Louis huffs, but he knows its pointless starting a fight.  He moves away from the door and crosses the cream carpet, climbing up onto the king sized bed and sitting in the centre of it cross legged, looking a bit swamped on the huge fluffy duvet.  He fixes his eyes on his leg and picks at a piece of non existent fluff there.  Harry makes sure to shut the door behind him and joins Louis on the bed, mirroring the smaller boy’s position, knees touching.  Taking Louis’ hand in his large fingers Harry waits for a moment for Louis to start talking.

 

“So…” Louis starts a little awkwardly, flicking his eyes up to find Harry staring back at him with a steady green gaze.

 

“ _So,_ I was wondering why you’ve been avoiding me this week, well pretty much everyone.  You’re not yourself recently and I want you to know you can always tell me what you’re feeling.  I’m here for you.”

 

Louis says nothing, just bites his lip and focuses on his lap.

 

“Please let me at least try to help you … is it what the boys said that night in the tour bus?” Harry says, lifting up a hand to touch Louis’ cheek briefly before letting it fall again.

 

Lip quivering, Louis manages out a shaky, “Yeah”, before breathing in a staggered breath, trying so hard to keep it together.

 

Harry can see the wetness around his love’s eyes and immediately reaches forward to gather Louis into a strong embrace, holding him tight despite the awkward position because _fuck_ if seeing his boy like this isn’t killing him right now.  “Shhhh,” he whispers soothingly as Louis fails to hold in his hiccupping sobs, “Don’t listen to them, honestly Lou, you’re worth more than that, so much more.”

 

Nodding softly into Harry’s chest, Louis sniffs hard before the trying to control the slow breath out of his mouth as steadily as he can.  He flicks his eyes up quickly to Harry’s face before lowering his tear drenched lashes once more, “Harry, please don’t be, um, mad at me for asking this, because I think about it a lot really, and I know I probably shouldn’t, but I can’t really help it, and, well, why me? Like, why choose _me_ of all the people you could have? You could have anyone and -”

 

“ _Don’t_ say that Lou, just, _never_ say that, alright?!” Harry’s lips purse as he tries not to burst into tears himself, his grip on Louis’ shoulder tightening.  He honestly could not understand Louis’ thought patterns here, because in his mind Louis was perfect for him, the _only_ one for him.

 

“I love you so much, and I don’t think you could even comprehend how I feel about you, only for you, so please, don’t say I could have anyone because it’s you Louis, you’re the only one I want. ‘Kay?”

 

Louis sits up again, hands gesture to his tiny frame. “B-but Harry, look at me!” (Which makes Harry  hide a smile, because that’s all he ever wants to do really.)  “I’m horrid and fat and look at this belly! And my short legs and I’m not fit or ‘buff’ like all our other guy friends and-”

 

“And I love every bit of you. I love your tummy, and you know how I feel about your thighs,” Harry replies, resting both of his hands on Louis’ crossed ankles.

 

“Huh, every bit of me?! Even my tiny dick?” (Causing Harry to not so hide a smile, because for God’s sake Louis…) “Because everyone knows about that apparently, and – stop laughing at me!” Louis protests, eyebrows raised “I’m being serious here!”

 

And with that Harry is up, straddling Louis’ legs and guiding him down by the shoulders, earning a squeak from Louis as his lips brush against the sweet skin of his jaw just below the ear.  He kisses once, dry and soft and whispers low, “I don’t think you understand, I love _all_ of you.  I love your eyes, the way they sparkle when you laugh, your adorable giggle.  I love your hands that are always there to guide me and make me feel safe.  I love your sense of humour and your huge heart.  And I _especially_ love your dick,” Harry smirks, reaching down to cup Louis’ bulge through the loose material and squeezing, not too hard.  Louis inhales fast, “I -” but Harry stops his words with a swift peck to his thinner lips before moving to the other ear, this time his whisper sounding much huskier.  “I’m going to have to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Gonna make you feel so good Lou, let me help you feel good babe.”

 At these words Louis gives up trying to fight this, and turns his head to catch Harry’s plump, strawberry lips in his own.  Their mouths fit together so well, lips moving gently against each other as Harry keeps himself supported on his forearms tucked under Louis’ shoulders, shuffling his hips between the other boy’s slightly spread legs and pushing his jean-clad crotch down.  Louis can’t hold in his gasp as he feels this, and his hips twitch as his mouth falls open, eyes heavy lidded, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue out and lick gently at the inside of Louis’ lips.  Responding to this by sucking on Harry’s tongue, Louis left leg comes up to frame Harry’s, shifting the position so he can now feel Harry’s erection pressing against the top of his other thigh. 

 

“Oh shit! … Uhh… ” Harry moans as his lips break from Louis’ with a pop, and he can’t help but look down at where they are grinding slowly against each other, noticing the small tent in Louis’ trousers when he raises up a little.  Louis’ hands snake up to cross behind Harry’s neck and pull him in to another deeper kiss, rutting up against his firm leg. 

 

One of Harry’s hands comes down, holding the side of Louis’ neck briefly before moving further down his torso and slipping up underneath Louis’ shirt, feeling the warm supple skin of Louis’ hip and gripping ever so gently.  “Mmff, Louis,” Harry breathes between kisses, “take these off. Take off, take off your clothes.” He pushes Louis’ shirt up to reveal his tan skin, the soft contours of his upper body.  He pushes up into a kneeling position and sits back on his heels, Louis following him and pulling the white t-shirt over his head before lying back and lifting his bum off of the mattress to slip down his trousers.

 

“And your pants,” Harry adds, fumbling with the button of his jeans whilst removing his own clothes a bit unsteadily and tossing them off the side of the bed.  He keeps his underwear on, and crawls back to hover over Louis, who is now lying flat on his back, one arm bent up, hand resting on the duvet beside his head and the other half heartedly covering his semi hard cock.

 

“Don’t be shy babe, I think you’re beautiful,” Harry confesses truthfully, gently taking Louis’ hand in his and sliding their fingers together, bringing it up to mirror the position of Louis’ other arm, “absolutely stunning in fact.”  He smiles as he brings his lips down to the sensitive dip right between Louis neck and his collar bone, sucking slightly before trailing his tongue down to lick flatly across one of Louis’ tight, dark nipples.  Louis can’t help but shiver at this and reflexively moves his arm to tug at the silky curls at the nape of Harry’s neck.  Chuckling, Harry looks up through his sinful lashes to ask, “Is this ok Lou? Do you like this?”

 

A muffled, “mmhm…” is all Louis can manage, eyes tight shut before Harry has taken his other nipple in his mouth and sucks sharply on the sensitive nub.  Louis is feeling hot all over, can feel the arousal cause him to blush and the blood rush to his four inch cock, getting steadily firmer.  Harry moves slowly down the soft torso of the boy spread out below him, alternating between pressing wet kisses to whatever he can reach and mumbling quiet words of adoration, “Lou, I love your tummy, so soft and…” “I love this bit here” “mmm your hips are to _die_ for, darling, so perfect”.  One of Louis’ hands tries to follow Harry’s face down, cupping his jaw loosely for as much contact as possible.  Harry’s warm breath ghosts over Louis hip, the skin there shivering, goosebumps forming, and Louis bites his lip and smiles a whispered, “tickles there…” making Harry grin.

 

Harry licks gently at the part where Louis’ upper thigh joins his body, and reaches under to grip beneath his knees, spreading the legs a little wider.  Feeling exposed, Louis opens his eyes and has to fight the urge to curl up and hide himself, but Harry kneels up a bit and holds Louis’ knees wide, can’t tear his gaze from the sight of Louis’ hard member resting down against his slightly swollen balls.  Harry’s own erection is pressing uncomfortably against the material of his pants, but he ignores that for now – this is about making Louis feel good and realise how beautiful and sexy he is.  His tongue flicks out to lick at his slack lower lip, adding a shine to the redness.  He’s constantly overwhelmed at the extent of his attraction to Louis; he’s pretty sure, well definitely sure he could stare at him all like this all day.  He breathes out, “So gorgeous Louis, so beautiful spread out for me like this,” and strokes Louis’ inner thigh before bending down to kiss there too.

 

“I love every single part of you,” Harry says, nuzzling the sparse pubic hair just above the base of Louis’ dick, “especially here, especially your cock Lou.”

 

“A-are you sure? You’re not just saying that?” Louis questions, because he still doesn’t get that Harry means all of the things he says.

 

“Yeah,” Harry reassures, “It’s perfect and it’s _you_ and, I just love it ok?”  Because despite being a bit ashamed to admit it Harry in fact gets off big time on the small size of Louis cock, (he gets off on the small size of Louis’ everything really) and can’t stop thinking about the way he can hold it all in one of his large hands, can take all of him in his mouth and make Louis feel fucking amazing. 

 

He settles himself between Louis’ thighs on his stomach, and reaches a steady hand to encircle Louis’ hard dick, can see where precome is gathering at the top.  Pulling the foreskin down to reveal the slick, flushed dark head of Louis’ prick, Harry slides his tongue out to lap at the sensitive tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the saltiness there and causing Louis to gasp and buck his hips. 

 

He swirls his tongue around the head, before widening his mouth to rapidly take Louis all the way down, his nose buried at the base where he can breathe in Louis’ clean, musky scent.  Louis can’t seem to keep still as the warm heat of Harry’s mouth envelops him.  He can feel his skin prickling, is aware of the tingling deep in his belly as Harry takes his hands and guides them to the back of his head as he begins to bob up and down in a slow steady rhythm.  Harry’s lips tighten each time he reaches the head of Louis’ cock and he extends his tongue flatly on the way down to press at the underside, and Louis can’t help but to grip Harry’s curls when his moans vibrate so deliciously around Louis.  This is so hot for Harry, making him grind his crotch down into the soft mattress, the pressure of his own erection threatening his abilities, but he soon snaps out of it and pulls himself together.

Harry lets Louis slip out of his mouth with a wet sound and moves downward to flatly lick the loose skin between Louis’ balls.  He can feel Louis’ muscles clench as he whispers out a, “yeah, ah! So good Harry,” and an idea forms in his lust-hazed mind.  Pressing one last open-mouthed kiss to the hard shaft of his dick, Harry rises and crawls over Louis’, lying  back with his head on the pillows at the top of the bed. 

 

“Come up here.”

 

Louis slowly straightens his legs and rolls over, hands shakily reaching out for Harry’s bulge, preparing to return the blowjob.

 

“No, come up _here_ ,” Harry repeats, grabbing Louis’ wrists and guiding him to straddle the younger boy, “I want your legs around my head … I want you to sit on my face.”

 

Louis gasps, because _what_?  He had never ever done anything like this.  (Of course he and Harry weren’t abstinent by a long shot, it’s just that any full on sex they had had was pure missionary vanilla, and more often than not they just exchanged frantic handjobs beneath the covers due to tiredness, lack of privacy and, well, Louis’ insecurities.)

 

He stalls, not knowing what to do, “I, er – Harry I…”

 

“Come on Lou, please don’t be shy, it’ll be good I promise.  Kneel up here… yeah just there,” Harry helps to position Louis so he is straddling his head, calves beside Harry’s ears and Harry’s arms around his hips, hands gently kneading his arse and pulling him further forwards and down towards his lips.  Louis leans forward to grip the wooden headboard, is hesitant to lower himself fully.

 

“I don’t wanna squash you…”

 

Harry snorts but quickly composes himself, putting on a straight face, “You won’t squash me, promise. You’re small and light and, well you know how strong I am,” he winks.

 

“Ok, don’t flatter yourself too much Styles,” Louis smiles and cautiously lowers himself further until he can feel Harry’s nose brush against the underside of his hard cock, his hands grip his arse cheeks, wet lips open and pressing against his balls and –

 

“Oh!” Louis moans, his hips snapping forward with the sensitivity as Harry says nothing, but opens his mouth wider and tongues around Louis’ sack before taking one of his balls in his mouth and sucking, not too hard to hurt but enough to make Louis’ eyes squeeze shut at the sensation, his mouth forming a silent o-shape before clamping his lips to hide his whimper.  Harry releases him, pointing his tongue and running it along the prominent vein underneath Louis’ dick. 

 

“Don’t hold back Lou; wanna hear you, wanna hear how good you feel.”

 

So when he moves back down to suck again at his balls, his tongue dipping behind to press at Louis’ taint, Louis can’t contain his deep groan, “F-fuck Harry don’t stop! Please, uh!”

And when he parts Louis’ arse cheeks and pulls him forward to expose his puckered hole, wetly lapping against it, Louis can’t help but grind down on Harry’s mouth.  He squeals and grips as hard as he can on the headboard, head hanging between his shoulders and hair falling across his damp-with-sweat forehead.  Harry finds being below Louis like this so hot, feeling Louis’ thighs clamp around his head, using Harry’s mouth to pleasure himself as his hips rub back and forth.

 

“Mmf… _yes_! Ohmygod,” falls from Louis’ lips as he opens his eyes to look at where Harry’s head is between his legs, can feel the way Harry uses his thumbs to spread his hole wide and licks past the rim with a tensed tongue, deep as he can go.

 

“Uh,” Louis manages out as he shakily raises himself from Harry’s face, sitting back on his heaving chest and moving his hands to bury in Harry’s thick, tousled locks.  His cock twitches at the sight of Harry, rosy lips and cheeks shining with saliva and eyes dark with arousal.  He looks so _pretty_ , so wrecked and Louis isn’t quite sure if it’s ok to find it this good, so he quickly shuffles back and bends to breathe into Harry’s open mouth, gently sucking on his plump bottom lip in an attempt to distract himself from the unfamiliar thoughts. 

 

“Harry I want more, I , I want you to – Harry, I…” he mumbles into the corner of Harry’s mouth, not really able to articulate what he wants right now.

 

“Yes Lou, oh God, can you be on top of me, can you ride me? Please, please I need to see you, all of you,” and Louis can only nod because despite his apprehension he is too far gone to ignore Harry’s pleas.

 

“Have you got lube?” Harry asks, trailing his fingers up and down the curve of Louis’ spine.

Louis blushes and crawls off Harry to reach across to his wash bag on the bedside table before returning, his tiny hand clasped around a travel sized bottle.  Harry has removed his boxers and Louis can only stare at his throbbing erection, lying hard against his flat stomach.  He swallows and his eyes rake over Harry’s endlessly long body, his lean thighs and flat, defined chest.  “You are so fit Harry,” Louis breathes and now it’s Harry’s turn to blush as he bites his lip, reaching for Louis hip to pull him back into the straddling position.

 

“Do you want me to prep you?”  Harry waits for confirmation in the form of a vigorous nod and the bottle of lube pushed into his palm before slicking his fingers and reaching between Louis spread legs, carefully circling the tight hole with one finger before slowly pushing past the rim.  He can feel the muscle flutter around his finger, “Relax babe, shh, relax.”  He presses in further and begins to slowly thrust his long finger in and out of Louis, who responds with a small moan, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

 

“Are you ready for more?” Harry enquires after a short while, and Louis nods, catches his lower lip between his teeth and leans back to brace himself on Harry’s thighs, delicate fingers gripping the pale flesh.  Harry pulls away his hand, adds more lube and returns to slowly press two more fingers into Louis, moving slowly but surely.  Louis can feel the stretch and he loves it, bears down on Harry’s hand reflexively.  Harry thrusts a few times and then scissors his fingers to open Louis up and relax the muscle.  He then rubs firmly downwards inside Louis, trying to find the place he knows will make Louis squirm and sure enough as soon as he finds the slightly hard spot Louis’ head falls back, lashes falling on his reddened cheeks and breath whooshing out of his opened mouth as his legs clench.

 

“Oh! Harry that feels… Uh! So good!” 

 

Adding a third when he feels Louis is ready, Harry can’t _not_ be captivated by the sight of his fingers disappearing wetly into Louis’ hole, the boy above him rocking his hips in an increasingly fast rhythm.    

 

“M’ready, ready now Harry… ready for your cock, uh!”

 

Louis raises up and pulls weakly at Harry’s wrist, causing his fingers to slip out, and then backs down Harry’s body a bit to hover directly over his crotch.

 

“How do I, er…” he starts unsurely, so Harry reaches a slick hand around behind Louis’ legs to make sure his cock is wet enough, sliding a tight fist up and down a couple of times before holding it at the base, pointing towards Louis’ arse.  Louis hand comes back to join Harry’s as the tip of his dripping dick rubs against Louis’ sensitive hole.  He slowly lowers himself, and soon gasps as he feels the wide head breach the ring of muscle.  Harry’s hands grab under Louis’ bum to support him, worried that he has hurt his boyfriend.

 

“You ok? We can stop or -”

 

“No! S’good Haz, really good,” Louis replies hastily, thighs shaking with the exertion as he goes lower, engulfing Harry inch by inch until he is fully seated in his lap, the fleshy cheeks of his arse pressed to Harry’s hips. 

 

“Mmmh…” The moan falls from between Louis lips as he takes a while to adjust, reaching a shaky finger down to just touch at where his rim is stretched out tight around Harry’s generous girth, the skin feeling hot and oh so sensitive.  His thighs are still trembling, and Harry rubs one lovingly before moving his hand to brush Louis’ straining cock.

 

“Look how hard you are baby, how good you look right now.  So lovely Lou, hm?” his hand returns to span Louis’ hip, thumb rubbing his soft stomach.

 

And when Louis glances down he can see how swollen his dick looks, the flushed head only partly covered by his foreskin and a shining drop of precome about to fall on Harry’s tense abdomen.  He looks further up Harry’s body, licks his lips at the dark, erect nipples and oh! He has to shut his eyes when he feels an overwhelming rush of arousal pulse through his veins, skin tingling at every contact point between him and Harry.  Leaning forward, he rests spread hands on Harry’s chest and grinds his hips in a figure-eight motion, feeling the size of Harry filling him up.  Harry’s grip tightens around Louis’ waist, and he honestly isn’t going to last long down here with a view like _this_ -his heart is beating faster than he knew it could right now – so he shifts up his hips a little, hoping to give Louis a little hint, “D’you think you can move babe? I can’t take it much UH!-”

Louis lifts up and drops heavily down, and a deep moan is ripped from Harry’s throat as he feels the delicious drag of the tight muscle against his rigid erection. He repeats this action a couple of times, but appears to be struggling with the strain so Harry grasps his rounded hips, bends his own legs and plants his feet firmly against the mattress for purchase as his lower back and arse leave the bed and he repeatedly snaps up to meet Louis, helping to lift him back up each time.

 

“Let me help you babe… Want you bouncing on my cock, looking so pretty … looking so fucked,” Harry gasps, eyes unable to tear away from the sight of Louis’ small dick bouncing up and down with each thrust, slapping wetly against the older boy’s stomach and trailing precome with every movement. 

 

Louis leans back, chest thrust forward, one hand on the bed beside him and one coming to span his tummy, pressing firmly because this way he can feel Harry more, feel the way he is sliding right out to the wide head before slamming in again, stretching  Louis open each time.  Soft ‘uh, uh, uh!’s escape his lips and he is completely overwhelmed - his breath is burning as it drags into his lungs, his eyes are tight shut and all he can hear is the deafening rushing of blood in his ears, the slapping of skin on skin and – are those high pitched moans coming from him? 

 

Harry thinks Louis looks absolutely breathtaking like this, sweat sparkling on his collarbones and head leant on one shoulder, exposing the translucent skin of his neck.  His own senses are in overload, he begins to feel heat coil deep in his belly and he grabs Louis’ hands to link their fingers together, pulling the other boy down as he himself uses his core muscles to lean upwards, crashing their lips together in a frantic, open mouthed kiss.  This new position causes Harry’s firm length to stab repeatedly into Louis’ prostate and the older boy is suddenly coming with a gasp, hot and wet in between their bodies, spurts of come landing on Harry’s tightened abs.  Harry feels Louis’ hole clench as he rides his orgasm and groaning he falls back on the mattress, one last sustained thrust as his balls tighten and he fills Louis up with his seed, his climax hitting him hard.

 

“Yes! Oh my _God_! … Fu-fuck Lou! Ah!”

 

Louis collapses heavily in a white haze of heat and pleasure onto Harry’s heaving chest, losing track of time until Harry’s softening cock gently slips out of him, and he feels hot come dribbling down between his arse cheeks.  Harry turns his head to softly press a kiss to Louis’ sweaty temple, two of his fingers slipping down and rubbing over Louis’ puffy wet hole to just _feel_ what he’d done, where he’d stretched Louis to almost gaping. 

 

Louis flinches at the oversensitivity, “mmmf  stop Haz, s’too – ah! – too much!” and rolls bonelessly off of his boyfriend, cringing slightly at the way he can feel his own come spread over both their stomachs. 

 

“Sorry, I’ll er, just get something to clean you up with, yeah?” Harry says, and Louis nods half-heartedly in agreement,  too knackered to pay too much attention even as Harry returns with a warm white washcloth and swipes it over Louis body and between his legs to remove as much of the evidence of their orgasms as possible.  On return Harry climbs back into bed, this time under the covers and helps manoeuvre Louis to be on the right of him, his head resting on Harry’s chest.  Louis opens his eyes slowly, blinking as he trails a light touch over Harry’s chest, up to the sharp black lines of the star tattoo on his inner bicep and down again to rest on his heart.

 Louis clears his throat, “Thanks Harry.”

 

“What for Lou? Don’t need to thank me babe,” Harry replies in a tired, hushed tone.

 

“For making me feel so amazing, feel actually good about myself.  For allowing me to let go … For reminding me how lucky I am to have someone like you,” Louis can’t stifle a sleepy yawn, “I love you, Hazzy.”

 

Harry just about beams at Louis’ words, “Lou, I just want you to know you’re so gorgeous and I don’t think I’m never going to get over that.  I get butterflies in my tummy any time I think of you,” he pulls Louis closer, one arm around his shoulder and the other spanning the small of his back, fingers in the dimples at the base of his spine.  He kisses Louis small nose softly, “I love you more babe.”

 

Wrapped up here with Harry’s warmth and beating heart lulling him to sleep Louis knows this is all he needs right now; Harry’s endless love. 

 


End file.
